Opel 30PS (1904)
The 30PS was a small family car produced by the luxury carmaker German Opel from 1904 to 1909. Profile and History The top range of the Opel range during the 900 years was divided into three wraps: the first was the least expensive, and was made by the models 20/22 PS, 15/24 PS and 16/35 PS, models equipped with engines between the 3.8 and 4.1 liters, the most expensive models included in the families 40PS models and 24/50 PS and 25/55 PS, which had engines over 6 liters. There was a third binder, intermediate type, to which they belonged models with engines between 4.7 and 5.3 liters. With the launch of 30PS family, the House of Rüsselsheim started out back in this binder. The models that were composed of undisputed prestige and were produced in various versions. The 30/32 PS The first model belongs to this family was launched in 1904 and became known as the 30/32 PS. Was given as a prestigious car tonneau or as double- phaeton and rode a 4 -cylinder in the architecture similar to that of the 20/22 PS, in which the cylinders were paired. Part of the project, however, was the source Darracq, as in a good part of the first Opel. This engine had a displacement of 4730 cc and was capable of delivering a power of up to 30 hp at 1400 rev / min. The transmission was in drive shaft, with rates 3-speed. The chassis consists of a platform made of sheet steel, which were fixed the suspensions rigid axle and semi-elliptical leaf springs, as well as the brakes, of the strip type, acting on the gearbox. The 30/32 PS was produced until the end of 1905 . The 25/30 PS The 30/32 PS was replaced in early 1906 by the 25/30 PS, which the former model shared much of the mechanics, starting from the engine, to get to the chassis, gearbox and suspension. From the previous model, the 25/30 PS also inherited the origin of the project, partially offset Darracq. Was the range of different versions: the 25/30 PS was no longer produced as a tonneau, but in return, along with the usual versions then double- phaeton, there were also the limousine, the Landaulet and also the coupe . Telaistica The only difference between the 25/30 PS and 30/32 PS was the step that the 25/30 PS was much more elongated, and went from 2.25 per well 5.3 m, but some versions used wheelbase chassis even more long, up to 3.25 m. This car was produced until the end of that same 1906 after which he was removed from the list. The 18/30 PS At the beginning of 1907, the 25/30 PS was replaced by a new model, the last member of the family 30PS, and called 18/30 PS. Compared to the 25/30 PS, there were the significant changes, mainly consisting in the transmission, which saw the arrival of the four-speed gearbox and the clutch cone, but also in the frame, not more low loader, but in longitudinal and transverse members steel. Remained unchanged instead of the engine, the brakes and suspension. At the beginning of 1908, however, the engine underwent a slight intervention, so that the maximum power output went up to 32 hp at 1500 rev / min. The car was produced in five body variants: phaeton with two or three rows of seats, landaulet, coupe or limousine . The 18/30 PS was produced until early 1909. Category:Opel